


Cheesecake

by DawnRogue457



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRogue457/pseuds/DawnRogue457
Summary: El Instituto Xavier es un lugar complejo y lleno de secretos. Pero para Remy Lebeau hoy sólo importa un secreto por el que nadie pagaría nada.





	Cheesecake

El Instituto Xavier es un lugar complejo y lleno de secretos. Hay secretos ocultos en los orde-nadores, secretos en los sótanos, secretos ocultos tras las puertas de cada habitación, secretos que valen millones, secretos que harían que el resto del planeta se replantease su concepto del universo, secretos que pueden curar enfermedades y secretos que pueden destruir planetas. Pero para Remy Lebeau hoy sólo importa un secreto por el que nadie pagaría nada.

Un secreto que sólo lo es para una persona. Un secreto que sólo lo es porque nadie le ha preguntado a dónde iba cuando ha salido de la mansión y se ha dirigido a cierta pastelería de Nueva York, que le ha costado más de una semana y varios cientos de llamadas descubrir. La única en la Gran Manzana que hace Tarta de Queso al estilo tradicional del condado de Caldecott. La tarta que se tarda 5 horas en preparar. No puede evitar sonreír cuando el pastelero sale del horno a saludar al cliente que ha sido tan específico. Remy escucha atento al alto joven moreno y delgado de manos manchadas de harina que, mientras la dependienta guarda cuidadosamente la tarta, le recuerda que tiene que servirla templada. Memoriza cada una de las instrucciones igual que memorizaría la forma de pasar la clave de seguridad de una caja fuerte. Cada palabra queda grabada en su memoria esperando el momento de ser utilizada.

Silbando una vieja canción sale de la pastelería y se monta otra vez en el utilitario rojo que le ha tomado prestado a Pícara. Siendo sinceros no se lo ha pedido, en realidad lo único que ha hecho ha sido coger las llaves que estaban en un cajón, pero está seguro que de habérselo pedido se lo ha-bría dejado sin problemas. ¿Para qué molestarla con peticiones innecesarias? La gente suele tomár-selas demasiado en serio. Si sabes que te lo van a dejar de todas formas, por qué perder el tiempo buscando a la persona para pedírselo. Es como cuando necesitas dinero rápido para pagar las pizzas que has encargado y simplemente buscas la cartera de Warren en los vestuarios. Él no lo va notar y si se lo pidieses seguro que estaría encantado de prestarte el dinero. Simplemente ahorras tiempo y el repartidor se va a casa antes.

Con mucho cuidado deja la tarta en la cocina, siguiendo las instrucciones del pastelero ¿Alex se llamaba? Bueno, siempre se le han dado mejor las caras que los nombres. Quizás por eso recuerda mejor los números de teléfono de las chicas con las que se ha acostado que sus nombres. En fin, va siendo hora de prepararlo todo.

Con tranquilidad y sigilo se pasea por las distintas habitaciones buscando lo que necesita: La cesta de camping de Kurt que está sobre su armario, el mantel de cuadros que guarda Ororo en el tercer cajón de la izquierda del aparador junto a las petunias, unos platos de la vajilla de porcelana que heredó Emma de sus antepasados y que esconde en el baúl a los pies de la cama, las copas de cristal de Bohemia del profesor Xavier, y finalmente una botella de champán Cristal que Warren guarda en un rincón semioculto dentro de la bodega. Una vez lo tiene todo listo lo lleva a un lugar discreto junto al lago, donde lo prepara con cuidado y esmero. Mira el reloj, preguntándose a quien se lo habrá cogido prestado, y espera pacientemente los siguientes minutos. Una figura femenina se acerca con cuidado, repasando una nota escrita a mano que alguien, y por la letra ese alguien debe ser Gambito, ha dejado en su habitación. “Nos vemos a las 12 en punto en tu rincón de lectura favorito.” No puede evitar una sonrisa cuando observa la cesta de picnic, los platos y lo que parece su tarta de queso favorita. ¿Cómo demonios lo ha sabido? Le observa llenar una copa de champán y ofrecérsela mientras la dice:

_–Joyeux anniversaire, chère._

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy trasladando todos mis fanfics publicados en mi antigua web Caldecott County.


End file.
